


Sexy Cop

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy, Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sexy Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Happy Halloween!

Carol finishes putting her costume on.  
She was being a good sport for the kids.  
They all wanted to celebrate Halloween, they wanted to dress up and have a party.  
Rick thought it was a great idea. He had Glenn, Sasha and Zach go on a run for costumes.  
When they got back they had over twelve filled bags full of costumes.  
They looked through everyone of the bags until they found what they wanted.  
Carol looked at herself in the mirror her eyes rolling from the humiliation she was going to feel once she walked out of her cell.  
She picked out the naughty police officer. It came with handcuffs and a key. She thought it would be cute until she put it on.  
"Great choice, you look like an idiot." She says to herself.  
She didn't have any other choice to pick from, they only brought costumes for the young adults and the kids.  
She laughed at herself thinking about the faces she would get from the others.  
She heard a knock on her cell door.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey Carol, just wanted to see how you look in the costume." Maggie says through the hanging sheet.  
Carol pulls the sheet open and pulls her inside the room.  
"How bad do I look?" She asks.  
"Wow, Carol I never knew you had such good legs."  
Carol looks down to her legs.  
Good legs? How were they good?  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, I would do anything to have those legs."  
"Oh please, I would do anything to have the body I once had when I was your age." She answers. "I look okay in this costume?"  
"You look great." She smiles.  
"I'll take your word for it."  
"Well in an hour the party starts so finish up whatever you got." Maggie says opening the sheet and walking out.  
Carol sits on her bed her dress rising up her thighs.  
"Oh good heavens, I feel like a street walker." She whispers trying to lower her dress .  
She shakes her head knowing nothing she did would work. She lays back and waits for the party to start.  
An hour passed when she heard the kids squealing with excitement.  
She decides to put her boots on and heads out of her cell to the group.  
She walks into the kitchen where Maggie stands with Sasha.  
Maggie has on a short referee dress, long socks that cover her calves and a pair of sneakers. Her hair put into two pigtails. Sasha wears a tight cat outfit. The tip of her nose painted black with painted on whiskers. He hair put down to show her natural curls and a cat ear headband to show off her inner kitty.  
Maggie turns to see Carol, Sasha turning noticing her standing there with her costume.  
"Carol, you look good." Sasha says.  
Carol smiles. "Thanks."  
"Everyone is outside, Tyreese and Glenn left again today to find decorations and other stuff. It looks great out there." Maggie says with a large smile.  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
"No, just finished. They actually found large bags of candy. The kids are gonna be so excited."  
Sasha holds a large bowl with the tons of candy.  
"Come on, lets go." Sasha says walking towards the door to the party. Maggie and Carol follow.  
They walk outside the sun starting to go down causing the mood of the night to excite the children.  
Carol stays back, still feeling embarrassed about her costume.  
She looks around to see everyone in there costumes.  
Rick wears a toga, Carl in a Star Wars costume, Judith as a lady bug, Michonne as a paratrooper, Glenn in a baseball uniform, Hershel as a Shepard, Beth in a pirate dress, Tyreese as batman, Bob as judge.  
Carol couldn't believe her eyes all these people dressed up for Halloween.  
Lizzie and Mika run up to her with candy in their hands.  
Lizzie and Mika in princess dress.  
"Carol, look we have candy."  
"That's great, don't eat to much or you'll be up all hours of the night."  
"Why is Mr. Daryl staring at you?" Lizzie asks eyeing Daryl from across the party.  
Carol turns her head to see Daryl.  
Daryl not in a costume, the stubborn man.  
"I don't know, how about you go okay with your friends so I could talk to him."  
The girls run off leaving her alone.  
She walks towards Daryl, he seems to notice her walking towards him because he shifts in his seat.  
She looks down to a sitting Daryl.  
"Where is your costume?" She asks.  
"I ain't doing that shit." He answers.  
"Why not, it's just for fun."  
"Fun? Everyone looks like a bunch if assholes."  
"You better watch yourself, I'm one of those assholes." She snaps.  
"I wasn't calling you, ugh never mind. I need a drink."  
"I can get you one."  
His eyebrows rise. "They actually have drinks?"  
"Sure, does whiskey sound good?"  
A smile forms on his face. "You know me well."  
Carol walks inside, grabbing a cup for Daryl. She grabs the bottle of Jack and pours the liquor.  
She closes up the bottle. She starts putting it away when she decides to take it with her under her arm.  
She walks back outside to find Daryl up and leaning against the wall.  
She walks up to him handing his cup.  
Daryl takes it from her and starts to drink it down.  
"Whoa, that's alcohol in there; not water."  
"I don't even care, this is horse shit."  
"Your in a mood today Mr. Grumpy."  
He rolls his eyes lifting his cup back up to take another swig of the liquor.  
Carol looks around to see everyone laughing and having a great time while she's with the only person in the group who feels that the party was a dumb shit idea.  
Tyreese walks by with a handful of candy.  
"Carol, Daryl. Would you like some candy?"  
"I would love a piece." Carol answers reaching over to take a red jolly rancher. "Thank you."  
"You look, wow you look great." Tyreese says.  
Carol blushes.  
Daryl grunts.  
"Would you like to dance with me next to D block?"  
Carol straighten up thinking it would be fun. She takes a step towards Tyreese when she hears the sound of growling coming from Daryl.  
She takes a step back.  
"Not today, thank you for the offer."  
Tyreese nods his head and walks away to join the others.  
Carol looks over to Daryl her anger rising.  
"Did you really growl at Tyreese for asking me to dance?"  
"Were you really considering dancing with him?"  
"Why? Are you jealous?"  
"Hell no!" He raises his voice.  
"Well then I guess I'll take his offer."  
Carol places the bottle of Jack on the ground next to Daryl. "Just in case." She says with a hint of attitude.  
Daryl grabs the bottle and takes a large swig from it.  
Carol walk away rolling her eyes.  
She finds Tyreese quite easy.  
"I'll take up your offer." She says.  
Tyreese smiles taking her by the arm and heading to D Block.  
Carol and Tyreese dance for a hour when she finally decides she was tired.  
"Thank you, I had a lot of fun." She says.  
"We'll have to do it again." He winks.  
She walks back towards C block .  
Rick walks up to her.  
"Hey, did you give Daryl that bottle of whiskey?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"Well he's a little drunk and he's shouting at the kids."  
What? I leave him alone for a hour and he does this.  
"Where is he?" She asks.  
"He's inside, I told him he needed to stay inside if he was going to shout at the kids."  
"I'll talk to him."  
Rick nods his head. He walks away to join the other.  
Carol walks inside the prison to find Daryl. She knew he would be in his cell. She headed to his cell.  
When she reaches his cell she could hear him muttering to himself.  
She knocks on the cell door.  
His muttering stopping.  
"What the fuck do you want Rick?" He asks.  
"Daryl it's me." She says with her voice soft.  
"You having fun with Tyreese? You looked like you had a good fucking time!" He shouts from behind the sheet.  
"Daryl, can you just let me in?"  
"Get out of here, I don't want to fucking see you!"  
"Daryl!" She shouts back.  
Daryl swings the sheet open his eyes red probably from the liquor.  
"What the fuck you want?" He asks his voice shaky.  
"Why are you so angry?"  
He walks back inside his cell, she follows him inside. "Tell me, I want to know why your treating me like shit?"  
He sits on his bed grabbing the Jack.  
"You're still drinking this, you need to stop!" She says taking it out of his hand.  
"The hell you think your doing?" He shouts his voice dripping in anger.  
"I'm trying to help you, you were scaring the kids. What's gotten into you?"  
"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!"  
She couldn't believe he said those words to her. Her heart drops.  
Her eye fill with unshed tears.  
Daryl stands from his seat in his bed.  
As If he sobers up he tries to grab her hand.  
"Carol."  
She pulls away from him.  
Her anger bursts out like a volcano.  
"Listen to me and you listen to me good, just because another man asks me to dance doesn't mean you can treat me like shit. I had a great time tonight but now I feel kinda shitty because of your attitude. If you wanted to dance with me all you needed to do was ask, don't be angry when someone else does it before you. Also if you ever call me a bitch again you can forget about our friendship." She starts to walk out his cell.  
Daryl grabs her hand before she can leave.  
"Carol, I'm sorry." He says his eyes reddening again. Carol turns to look to Daryl. "I've been a dick today."  
She nods her head tears rimming her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
She nods her head excepting his apology.  
"Just seeing someone else having their eyes on you just made me so angry, that costume doesn't help either. I just never learned from Merle."  
"Learned what?"  
"To take what belongs to me."  
Her breath hitches.  
He grabs ahold of her hips, his face inches from hers.  
"Daryl, I think you drank a bit to much. Maybe you need to think about it first." She says within inches from his lips.  
"I've thought about this since the CDC. I don't need anymore thinking."  
He claims her lips with his.  
The taste of whiskey on his tongue.  
It felt right even when she knew this was so wrong. She pulls back from their kiss. She looks into his eyes, seeing something she never seen before. He was her best friend, she loves him but... Wait that was it. She loves him. Since the farm, since he tried to save her little girl, since he put himself in danger looking for her daughter, since he saved her from the walkers at the barn, since he would hold her close when she would have nightmares, since he would give her his poncho when winter came around, since he found her in the tombs inside the prison, since the day he came back with Merle, since he told her she looked beautiful the day she laughed with her friends. She loves him. She knew know, this feeling she was hiding from herself was what love feels like.  
She smiles and bites her lip.  
"What?" He asks a smile on his lips.  
"Can we do that again?"  
Before he could answer she smashes her lips with his.  
He kisses her back, their lips moving together. He opens his mouth a little her tongue going inside.  
She pushes him against the wall, his hands roaming her body.  
"Is this going to happen?" She asks.  
"Hell yeah." He answers.  
He starts unbuttoning his pants the zipper going down next.  
She starts to take her costume off.  
"No, keep it on. Just take your panties off."  
She does what he says.  
He tears his pants off.  
She notices he doesn't have underwear on, she smirks.  
He sits on the bed his large cock ready for action.  
She walks over to him.  
"I need a condom." He says.  
"It's okay, I can't have anymore children."  
His eyes shine in sadness.  
Before he could become to sad for anything to happen she straddles his lap. His cock rubbing her dress.  
She pulls her dress up above her ass.  
She lifts her hips and slides his cock inside of her.  
Her mouth opening wide.  
He moans, trying not to cum to quickly.  
"Wait, don't move." He says his voice coming out in puffs.  
She moves her hips to get herself used to his girth.  
"Fuck, Carol!" He moans loudly.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." She says unbuttoning his shirt. She rolls it off his body her hands rubbing his chest.  
"Okay, I'm ready." He says finally getting himself under control.  
She lifts her hips his cock sliding out then disappearing inside her again.  
"Holy shit, you feel good."  
"You too. Your so big."  
She continues fucking him.  
She grabs the handcuffs that are around her small belt. She places the handcuff around his wrist and the other one around the beds bars.  
"You have the right to remain silent." She says while quickening her pace.  
"Holy shit, you're so sexy."  
She wiggles her hips in circles until his cock rubs her spot.  
"Oh my, holy shit. Right there."  
Daryl tries to move his hand handcuffed to the bed keeping him from moving.  
She quickly unhooks him with the key.  
He changes positions, she lays on her back. his cock remaining inside of her.  
He continues the fast pace she started. Their connected bodies creating a loud slapping noise.  
"Don't stop, don't stop." She cries. His cock rubbing her spot over and over again.  
"Oh my god, I love you. I love you. I-" Her words become a loud moan. Her climax taking her over the edge. He continues to fuck her during her climax. Her warmth squeezing him to the breaking point.  
"I'm gonna-"He stops his movements cumming inside of her. His loud moans echoing his cell.  
She rubs his back. Her hand feeling his scars.  
"I love you." Through tears.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I felt something I've never felt before." She answers through her tears.  
He kisses her to help stop crying.  
She kisses him back the tears still coming out.  
"I love you too." He says. He kisses her wet cheek. "I felt something too. I felt you. Everything just felt right."  
She nods the tears slipping out again.  
"Oh Carol, I love you so much."  
"I love you too Pookie." She says kissing him.


End file.
